


Поцелуи и Фрикадельки.

by tupoy_olen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wolf Pack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupoy_olen/pseuds/tupoy_olen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не то что бы Дереку есть хоть какое-то дело. На самом деле, это его вообще не волнует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуи и Фрикадельки.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kisses and Meatballs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411313) by [CranberryBliss (lostyoursoul)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostyoursoul/pseuds/CranberryBliss). 



> За помощь огромное спасибо моей бессменной бете потерпевший-забор!!

Не то что бы Дереку есть хоть какое-то дело. На самом деле, это его вообще не волнует.

В первый раз он замечает, как Стайлз делает это со Скоттом. Стилински чем-то обрадован, как обычно взбудоражен, он буквально прыгает на Скотта и запечатлевает на его щеке влажный поцелуй. Причем тот реагирует совсем не так, как ожидает Дерек: он не морщится, не отталкивает Стайлза, а просто смеется, как будто это нормально, как будто они всегда так делают.

Дерек не знает, что и думать, когда в следующий раз видит, как Стайлз целует Эллисон. Стая собирается в доме Дерека, и Эллисон приносит печенье, приготовленное мамой. По ее словам это печенье называется Тройным шоколадом с арахисовым маслом, и это, видимо, что-то значит для Стайлза. Он начинает сиять как лампочка, подрывается с места, обхватывает ладонями лицо Эллисон и целует в губы. Быстрый, легкий, счастливый поцелуй, и хотя сидящий рядом Скотт видит все это, он тоже улыбается, а вот Дерек раньше был не в курсе, что для парня нормально целовать девушку лучшего друга.

Но, возможно, они просто действительно хорошие друзья, рассуждает Дерек. Возможно, Скотт не возражает, поскольку отлично знает Стайлза, его импульсивность и привычку делать вещи, которые от него никто не ожидает. Возможно. 

Вскоре Дерек подмечает, что Стайлз не целует Денни или Лидию, и это разносит его теорию в пух и прах. Он не сомневается, что Стайлз и Денни прекрасно ладят и проводят кучу времени вместе. Дерек точно знает, что если от Стайлза пахнет Денни, значит те снова до утра рубились на приставке. Потом они обычно переругиваются весь день из-за того, что Денни опять уделал Стайлза по полной, а тот в ответ обзывает его задротом.

Впрочем, хотя поцелуев и нет, прикосновений в избытке, и это тоже кажется Дереку ненормальным. Они обнимаются, забрасывают друг на друга руки, когда сидят рядом, вешаются друг на друга при любом удобном случае. Они стоят слишком близко, когда на кухне Стайлз готовит обед, а Денни пробует его стряпню на количество соли, ведь если ее будет слишком много, Джексон просто сойдет с ума.

Когда Дерек видит Стайлза, мягко и успокаивающе целующего в висок Джексона, потому что национальная команда Штатов проиграла в мировом чемпионате по лакроссу, он совершенно перестает что-либо понимать. И отваживается спросить Эллисон. Она, наверное, единственная, кто не станет смеяться над ним.

\- Подожди, - говорит Эллисон, - ты не понимаешь, почему Стайлз постоянно всех целует или почему он никогда не целует тебя? – ее брови приподняты в недоумении. - Если хочешь, чтобы он тебя поцеловал, нужно – не знаю – наверно, просто попросить…

Дерек решает больше никогда не возвращаться к этому вопросу.

Он просто наблюдает, но, кажется, все становится только хуже. Стайлз целует всех вокруг постоянно. Это всего лишь легкие поцелуи, невинные и платонические, но они не дают Дереку покоя.

Однажды Дерек не выдерживает:

\- Стайлз! Будь добр, оторвись от Джексона на секунду и помоги мне занести покупки.

Не то чтобы Дерек собирался демонстрировать раздражение и неодобрение. Да и помощь с покупками ему не особо нужна. Но Стайлз подскакивает как укушенный, и, взяв один из огромных бумажных пакетов, торопится отнести его на кухню.

\- Что у нас на обед? – спрашивает Стайлз, распихивая продукты по шкафам согласно системе, которую Дереку никогда не понять.

\- Денни хочет пасту.

\- А давайте приготовим пасту с фрикадельками? – воодушевляется Стайлз. – Ты не представляешь, как я люблю пасту с фрикадельками. Мама всегда готовила их на мой день рождения. И на папин. И на свой день рождения тоже, вообще-то—

\- Сегодня не твой день рождения, - не подумав, брякает Дерек. Стайлз поджимает губы и быстро отворачивается к холодильнику, заталкивая внутрь молоко и яйца.

\- У нас даже нет ингредиентов для фрикаделек, - беспомощно добавляет Дерек, как будто это может как-то исправить ситуацию.

\- Да. Я понял, - кивает Стайлз, и его голос немного выше, чем обычно, как всегда бывает, когда он взволнован или расстроен. – Тогда просто томатный соус, да? У Денни получается великолепный томатный соус.

\- Отлично. Мне нужно уйти ненадолго, я скоро вернусь, - говорит Дерек и выскальзывает из кухни, оставляя Стайлза разбирать оставшиеся продукты и искать пачку чипсов, которые он, Дерек точно знает, съест перед обедом.

Денни обнаруживается на диване в гостиной, и спящий Джексон пристроил голову у него на коленях.

\- Я обратно в магазин, - бросает на ходу Дерек. - Стайлз хочет фрикадельки.

Денни не выглядит удивленным, только кивает и легко гладит Джексона по волосам, когда тот хмурится во сне.

Снаружи пасмурно, дождь льет прямыми сильными струями, и Дерек очень скоро сожалеет о своем решении. Он совсем не похож на Стайлза, и у него уж точно никогда не возникает желания внезапно начинать целовать окружающих. Дерек вообще не понимает, почему думает обо всем этом, достаточно и того, что он снова побежал в магазин за продуктами, едва завидев повлажневшие глаза Стайлза. Лучше пускай будет счастливым и продолжает целовать всех вокруг.

И, кажется, что это того стоило, когда Стайлз заходит в кухню и видит Денни, распаковывающего мясо для фрикаделек. Его глаза светятся. Он переводит взгляд на Дерека, счастливый, удивленный, слегка недоверчивый, смущенный. Только Стайлз может так смотреть.

\- Фрикадельки! – наконец восклицает Стайлз, выхватывая у Денни чашку с фаршем. - Я приготовлю! Доверьтесь профессионалу!

\- Эй! Для начала руки помой, - возмущается Денни, отбирая чашку назад.

Дерек наблюдает за ними с минуту и уходит помогать Скотту сервировать стол.

Видимо, чтобы получить поцелуй от Стайлза, фрикаделек недостаточно. 

Не то чтобы Дерек надеялся на поцелуй.

*

\- Мне кажется, он просто боится, что ты откусишь ему голову, - тихо говорит Лидия, появляясь в кухне, чтобы помочь ему с посудой. Хотя помощь в ее случае заключатся в наблюдении и командовании, потому что Лидия бережет свой маникюр.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - лжет Дерек. В конце концов, это не ее дело. Откуда она вообще узнала?

\- Эллисон мне рассказала, - пожимает плечами Лидия. - Стайлз действительно считает, что тебе бы это не понравилось. Уж не знаю, откуда у него в голове эта мысль. Разумеется, тебе бы понравилось.

\- Ты о чем? – старательно хмурится Дерек.

\- Можешь не притворяться, я знаю, что тебе нравится Стайлз. И не могу тебя винить, - она с улыбкой подает ему последнюю тарелку, не обращая внимания на низкое рычание. – Не рычи на меня. Я тоже люблю Стайлза, но как друга, и просто хочу сказать, что с ним ты вряд ли когда-нибудь заскучаешь.

Она почти выходит из кухни, но задерживается в дверях, выдерживая паузу, как истинная королева драмы.

\- Если он не целует тебя, возможно, тебе стоит поцеловать его первым?

Тарелка выскальзывает из его рук без видимой причины и падает на пол, разбиваясь на мелкие кусочки. Стайлз влетает в кухню, взбудораженный шумом, и начинает сеять панику по поводу возможной атаки охотников, пока Дерек совершенно спокойно не берет стакан, не набирает в него воды и не выплескивает ее Стайлзу в лицо.

*

Разумеется, Дерек не собирается следовать совету Лидии. Отвратительный совет. Но и выбросить его из головы не получается, ведь Стайлз продолжает обнимать и целовать всех вокруг. Неужели он все еще боится Дерека? Они теперь одна стая, и, конечно, Дерек давно не занимается запугиванием. И не его вина, если он выглядит пугающе от природы.

Но он попробует быть менее пугающим. 

В целом, у него не очень хорошо получается. Но самый впечатляющий провал случается через два месяца, на дне рождении Стайлза. Тот аж взвизгивает от страха, когда Дерек обнимает его. Стайлз быстро приходит в себя и обнимает в ответ, и, в общем-то, это лучше чем ничего, так что Дерек доволен.

Но ведь он вспомнил и велел Денни приготовить пасту с фрикадельками и томатным соусом. Кажется, он заслуживает немного тепла за это.

Всемером они уничтожают огромную порцию пасты, а после – мороженое с чизкейком, и Дереку, наверное, никогда не понять вкусовые пристрастия Стайлза.

Наконец, время подарков. Точнее, одного подарка, от всех. Идея принадлежала Эллисон, и это действительно хорошая идея. Они начали несколько недель назад и успели как раз вовремя.

Наверное, это самый дешевый подарок, который только можно было придумать, но совсем скоро они разъедутся по колледжам. Кто знает, как долго еще они будут вместе. Стайлз открывает фотоальбом, от корки до корки заполненный фотографиями стаи, и выглядит по-настоящему счастливым. 

Скотт и Эллисон сидят на крыльце дома Хейлов, Джексон спит на заднем сидении джипа Стайлза, Дэнни и Стайлз смотрят очередную научную фантастику, Дерек читает книгу, Лидия собирает волосы в хвост и многие другие моменты их жизни. Кадры, на которых они позируют перед камерой, снимают сами себя, корчат рожи.

Некоторые фотографии Дерек видит впервые: Стайлз и Скотт на них совсем дети. И хотя Дереку не знакома женщина на этих фотографиях, легко догадаться, что это мама Стайлза. Он очень похож на нее.

Денни приходилось постоянно таскать с собой камеру, а Скотт чуть не свел маму с ума, пока копался в подвале в поисках старых фотоальбомов.

Без сомнений, это стоило приложенных усилий.

Стайлз начинает со Скотта, оставляя поцелуй на его щеке. Эллисон он целует в губы, Лидию обнимает. У Джексона и Денни лица зацелованы полностью, везде, куда Стайлз смог дотянуться. И, наконец, очередь Дерека.

\- Спасибо. За подарок. Он потрясающий, мне нравится, - говорит Стайлз, неловко прижимая альбом к груди. - Я догадывался, что вы что-то замышляете, раз Денни постоянно фотографирует, но—

\- Серьезно? – с Дерека достаточно. Хватит. Он что, пустое место? Он альфа своей стаи, в конце концов. – Это все?

\- Эм, - Стайлз словно язык проглотил, - что ты… что - всё?

Отлично. Может, пора последовать совету Лидии? И если это уничтожит его репутацию, ему хотя бы есть кого винить.

Дерек наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Стайлза в щеку, ведь Стайлз поцеловал всех остальных. Просто маленький поцелуй, дружеский, и ничего больше. Но он не ожидает, что в этот момент Стайлз повернется к нему и приподнимет голову, так что губы Дерека теперь целуют уголок его рта. И он уж точно не ожидает этого, но Стайлз кладет одну ладонь ему на затылок, второй обнимает за талию и неожиданно крепко прижимает Дерека ближе. 

Губы Стайлза слегка приоткрываются, Дерек машинально проскальзывает языком внутрь, и, внезапно, они действительно целуются.

Он слышит, как Эллисон пораженно выдыхает и начинает хихикать, а Лидия триумфально усмехается. О, он ненавидит, когда она так делает. Джексон, должно быть, симулирует тошноту, Дерек не уверен, да его это и не волнует, потому что он целует Стайлза.

Когда они, наконец, отрываются друг от друга, то не могут произнести ни слова. Они только что целовались на глазах у всей стаи. Неловкий, потрясающий поцелуй. И теперь бесполезно притворяться, что кто-то из них этого не хотел.

\- Эм. Я не совсем понимаю, что только что произошло, – говорит Стайлз. - Дайте мне минутку на осмысление.

\- Окей, - вмешивается Денни, - я собираюсь пойти на кухню, в другую комнату, чтобы попробовать праздничный торт. Вы, ребята, можете присоединиться ко мне. Сейчас же.

Он поворачивает к выходу, хватая Джексона за запястье, и тащит его за собой. Остальные более чем готовы отправиться следом. Лидия выглядит чрезвычайно самодовольной, как Дерек и ожидал. Кажется, она будет долго ему это припоминать.

Но Дереку, в сущности, плевать. Ему сейчас вообще не до того. Кажется, с этого момента он будет получать множество поцелуев от Стайлза.

Не то чтобы Дерек надеется на множество поцелуев.

**Author's Note:**

> чуваки, на самом деле мы хотели назвать перевод как "Хватит это терпеть!", но что-то не решились х))


End file.
